Have You Ever Kissed a Girl?
by fanficsrmyworld
Summary: Was a experimental one-shot, but has turned into a story of two girls love for each other, and their fight to express this love. Read and Review please.


Rapunzel and Shanea are quietly hanging out when Rapunzel asks an interesting question, and even more interesting things ensue. (If it weren't obvious enough, Shanea is my OC.) I do not own Tangled.

* * *

-Shanea POV-

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

It wasn't an odd question coming from her. I simply shook my head no.

"Can you kiss girls?"

Now I looked up. The small brunette sat patiently for my answer. I nodded my head slowly.

"Would you kiss a girl?"

"Where did all these questions come from?" Though it was a normal question for Rapunzel, she seemed to want to know a lot about this subject. She seemed to light up as I asked this question.

"Well, I know that girls can kiss and love boys, but I was wondering if girls fall in love with other girls or if boys could fall in love with other boys. Sooooo…" Her voice drifted off.

"So what?"

"So can boys fall in love with other boys and can girls all in love with other girls?" She sounded exasperated and very anxious to know the answer. I didn't know if I should explain this to her, but I was going to anyway. I slowly put down my book.

"When boys only like other boys, they are gay. When girls only like other girls, they are lesbians. When a boy or a girl likes both boys and girls, they are bisexual. A boy who likes girls and girls who like boys are straight."

"So I would be straight then?"

"That's up to you."

"So what are you?"

I froze. I had never told anyone my sexual orientation; I knew I would have been ridiculed. But at the same time, I couldn't lie to this girl. She had been locked up for 18 years and all she wanted was the truth about the world.

"I'm bisexual."

I sat with my eyes closed and waited for her answer. When almost 3 minutes of silence went by, I slowly opened my eyes to find that she was gone. I then felt something rubbing on my arm. I looked over and found Rapunzel cuddling me. She looked very giddy, as if she was drunk. The she suddenly sat up to my level and stared at me. This was getting a little weird. Even for Rapunzel. All of a sudden she gave me a quick peck on the lips. As she did, I felt something. Something that made me want to kiss those lips again. I slowly brushed back a piece of her short hair, cupped her cheek, and touched my lips to hers. Her lips tasted soft and sweet like cotton candy. They tasted so delicious I wanted more. I moved my free hand to her curve and gripped it.

-Rapunzel POV-

Her lips tasted very...tangy and sweet at the same time. I know it sound weird but it did! The tasted like that yellow drink she gave me once. Lemonade! That's what her lips tasted like. They tasted delicious and I wondered if I could have more. I felt her grip my curve and released a moan. It felt really nice. I wrapped my arms around her neck and fingered with her hair. Her hair was so soft, like cotton. I felt her tongue push at my lips asking for entrance, and I gladly gave it to her. Her tongue explored my mouth and I explored hers. Lemonade had never tasted so good. I felt her move her hand from my curve to my lower back, then she slid me onto her lap. She then moved her hand lower to my bottom and gave it a slight squeeze. I moaned louder at that. That felt really, really nice. She slowly fell back on the bed so that I was on top. She started to squeeze and massage my bottom. I tried to hold back my moaning but it felt so good.

-Shanea POV-

I loved hearing this girl moan. I moved my lips from her mouth to her neck and started to kiss and nip at it. That just made her moan even louder. This girl tasted so delicious.

-Rapunzel POV-

When she started to bite on my neck, it hurt a little, but in a good way. I wanted her to keep going. I moved my hands away from her neck and started to rub on her chest. I moved her shirt down a bit and started kissing her there. Then I heard her moan, and it sounded so nice I wanted to hear her again. So, I started to suck the skin a little. She moaned a little louder. Her moans sounded so nice.

-Shanea POV-

Rapunzel started to rubs her hands on my chest, and that felt good. I tried to hold back a moan, but I knew she could still hear it. Then, she started to suck on the skin. Hard. That just felt so good I couldn't hold back my moan. This girl was so good. I moved her head up and went straight for her mouth again. We explored each others mouths more and then broke off for air. I stared into her green eyes. They were like emeralds. Her hair was a mess, her dress was moved up so that her underwear were showing, (which were barley on), and we were both we breathing heavily.

-Rapunzel POV-

After we let go for air, I stared into her deep brown eyes. Her hair was all tangled up in my fingers, her shirt was pulled down so you could see most of her chest, and her pants were pulled down to reveal her underwear. We both looked to messy, but it was so much fun. I laid my head on her chest and heard her heart beat. I felt her give me a soft kiss on my head. We fell asleep that way, and I had a dream where Shanea took me a lot of different places and bought me all sorts of presents. Then we came home and kissed just like all this. It made me wonder when Shanea and I could do this again. I wanted to do it again. Really soon.

* * *

I wanted to write more, where more things happen. (Less innocent things...) Review and let me know if you want me to do that. Also let me know if you want me to ship this character more often.


End file.
